


Triple Play

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Coffee Shop Meet-Cute [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Dean's embarassing introduction to Castiel might've paid off. Despite the fact that Dean used him to avoid an awkward meeting with his ex, Castiel is still eager to go on a date with him. Can Dean keep himself together long enough to win Castiel over, or will he screw it all up?





	Triple Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unlikelyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlikelyteller/gifts).



> This is a sequel to Play Along! It was requested by a few people (most enthusiatically unlikelyteller, who I'm gifting this fic to), and I finally finished it and got it edited. Hope you all enjoy!

He has no idea where they’re going. 

 

When Castiel had texted him three days ago and told him to be ready at two that Saturday afternoon, he’d really considered saying no. He was still living in the bliss of their text conversations where he  _ didn’t _ seem like a complete idiot, and Charlie convinced him to go out for drinks on Friday night.They’d gotten back to their apartment well before midnight, which gave Dean exactly zero valid excuses to chicken out of this date. 

 

He’s not concerned they’ll be doing something weird since, based on their text conversations, he and Cas have similar interests. It’s just the whole… not knowing thing. He’s never had a date surprise him before, and it’s kinda nerve-wracking. He’s not sure how to dress, or what to bring, or if he should eat beforehand. 

 

Two hours of worrying pass before Charlie  _ finally _ convinces him to just text Cas and ask him which,  _ obviously _ . Why didn’t  _ he _ think of that? So, twenty minutes and a series of texts later, he’s in a pair of nice jeans and an old band t-shirt, tugging on his sneakers. Charlie flashes him a raised eyebrow over her coffee mug.

 

“Sneakers? Since when do you wear sneakers?” Dean shrugs, running a hand down the front of his shirt self-consciously. 

 

“He told me to wear comfortable shoes. He said we’re gonna be on our feet for a while.” Charlie hums a disapproving noise, but Dean can see the smirk on her lips as she sips her coffee.

 

“Guess you’re not getting lucky tonight, then.” Dean rolls his eyes, grabbing his fleece jacket and tugging it on.

 

“Yeah, well, not that much of a loss.” Charlie hums, tossing him his keys.

 

“You really like him, huh?” Dean nods, his cheeks tinged pink. 

 

“He’s… I dunno, he’s different than all the people I’ve dated.” Charlie opens her mouth with a mischievous grin, but Dean shoots her a glare that quickly silences her. “Just because I like him doesn’t mean I want to talk about feelings any more than I did before.” Charlie rolls her eyes.

 

“You don’t fool me for a second, Winchester. You’re a giant sap.” Dean glares at her, but his heart jumps when he hears Cas’s text tone. He opens the message and smiles, waving in Charlie’s direction before heading out the door and downstairs, meeting Cas at the front of the apartment building.  He shoots the man a bright smile, following him to his car. 

 

“Ah, I see you have a taste for old cars too.” He flicks his eyes to Castiel, the corners of his mouth lifting in a smile. Castiel grins back, sliding behind the wheel.

 

“You have an old car?” Dean nods, buckling himself in. 

 

“A ‘67 Impala. Black.” Cas hums in appreciation, glancing at Dean before pulling onto the road.

 

“That’s a nice car. How’d you get it?”

 

“It was my dad’s. I got it after h-after he left.” He curses silently at the hitch in his voice when he mentions his dad, biting back a sigh. Cas doesn’t seem to notice, though, which is a blessing. 

 

“You’ll have to show me some time.” Dean raises an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Haven’t even gone on the first date and you’re already thinking about a second?” Castiel glances at him, his face entirely blank.

 

“Who said anything about a second date?” Dean flushes, struggling to find an excuse for himself before he notices the teasing sparkle in Cas’s eye. He huffs softly, muttering something that sounds like  _ whatever _ , which pulls a soft, deep chuckle from Cas. 

 

Their first stop is an indoor farmers market. Turns out Castiel had been paying really close attention to their text conversations and thought about the farmer’s market as soon as Dean mentioned he liked to cook. Dean’s more than pleasantly surprised, he’s actually  _ excited _ . It’s the first time he’s felt this way on a first date which, with the amount of first dates he’s been on, is saying something. They walk the booths with their fingers brushing every few steps, talking about how he learned to cook (he and his brother were usually alone as kids, so it was sort of his responsibility to make sure they were fed) and different ideas for meals, which Cas jokes are for the second date. Dean blushes at the teasing, but he’s happier than he’s been in a long time.

 

They end up buying a bunch of different things, with the agreement that they’ll get together for dinner during the week as long as their date goes well. That makes the knots in Dean’s stomach tighten, but he has no intention of letting his nerves fuck up whatever he could possibly have with Cas. They drop the groceries in Cas’s trunk before climbing in the car. Cas cranks the heat up and flicks the radio on. They head to the next part of the date, which Dean is pleasantly surprised to see is a record shop. Castiel smiles sheepishly when Dean looks over at him, shrugging.

 

“You had an AC/DC t-shirt on when we met, I just took a guess. Was I right?” Dean grins, nodding.

 

“Yeah, man, I’ve got a whole collection of vinyls at home.” Castiel smiles almost shyly as he steps out of the car.

 

“Me too. I prefer them, but iTunes is so much more convenient.” Dean laughs and nods, stepping out and following Castiel into the shop. They spend the better portion of two hours flipping through the records in the shop and talking about their favorite artists and albums. Dean’s thoroughly delighted to find out that Cas is as much a fan of rock music as he is, and even lets Cas buy him a few albums to check out, on the condition that he takes a few of Dean’s records home to listen to. They pay for their records before heading back to Cas’s car, setting their spoils in his trunk. Castiel opens the car door for him, like the perfect gentleman that he is, and Dean doesn’t even hesitate to press a kiss to his cheek before getting in the car. Castiel looks completely flustered when he slides behind the wheel, which excites Dean to no end. 

 

Their final stop, as it turns out, is dinner and drinks at the only bar in town that lets bands perform live. Dean’s more than delighted to find out that it’s a local rock band, and Castiel has a sparkle in his eyes that makes Dean believe that’s why he picked tonight for their date. He’s touched that Cas put so much thought into this, and it makes him even more excited for their next one. He gets out of the car and walks a step ahead of Castiel, opening the door for him and following him into the bar. They get a table near the stage and order their drinks and dinner. They chat while they wait, and it’s one of the easiest conversations he’s ever had with a date. Probably one of the easiest conversations he’s had  _ ever _ , if he’s being truthful with himself. They’re so engrossed in their conversation about their favorite novels that neither of them notices their food and drinks being dropped off at the table. 

 

Both of them barely pay any attention to the band when it comes on, the music acting as background noise to their conversation. By the time they leave around midnight, Dean’s warm and happy from both the drinks and Castiel’s company. They agree to walk back to Cas’s apartment, since they’ve both had more than a few drinks and neither of them feels comfortable driving. Lucky for them, it isn’t too cold out. He checks his phone while Castiel gets his apartment unlocked. He has a few texts from Charlie asking how the date went, but he’s far too preoccupied with Castiel’s too-blue eyes and his cheeks that are tinged pink from the cold to answer her. Castiel steps inside and kicks his shoes off near the door, so Dean does the same and gently closes the door behind them.

 

Castiel’s on him in seconds. His back hits the door and despite the fuzziness of his head, his fingers are grabbing Cas’s shirt and hauling him closer almost immediately. A soft whine makes its way out of his throat when Cas pulls away, which earns him a warm, low chuckle from the man. Dean flicks his eyes open, searching Cas’s face.

 

“I very much enjoyed our date, Dean. As much as I’d like to continue to… where this was heading, I’m more than a little tipsy and I suspect you’re the same.” Dean hums and nods slowly, a small smile spreading across his face. “So, if you’d like, you can stay here and we can continue this in the morning, when we’re not impaired by alcohol and I can enjoy you properly.” He watches the smirk spread across Castiel’s face as his eyes rove over Dean’s body, sending a shiver through him. 

  
“Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

Dean doesn’t make it home until well after dinner Sunday. Charlie has a knowing smirk on her face, and Dean knows he’s not going to live it down, but he’s more than okay with it. Especially since Castiel’s coming over for dinner on Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION.


End file.
